Aedan Keahi/Relationships
This page is comprised of Aedan Keahi's relationships with characters they interact with. Family Pele Aedan has a pretty close relationship with his mother. Not much else is known. Kamapua'a Aedan's relationship with his stepfather, Kamapua'a, is different. Aedan doesn't talk about him often but has mentioned that neither like each other. Aedan is probably a reminder that Pele had a relationship with a moral man and thus had Aedan. Opelu Aedan's relationship with their older, half-brother is unknown. It's not even known if Opelu lives with their parents. Cousins Moana Kai * Cousins; Daughter of Namaka Kaihe Kekahuna * Cousin, son of Aunt Kapo Aedan and Kai were originally going to be roommates but at the last minute decided to change thinking it would be better to room with someone they didn't know and expand their friendship (Kaihe even saying it would be good for Aedan). Extended family Besides his Aunts Namaka and Kapo, Aedan doesn't keep in contact with the rest of his family. Friends AJ Charming AJ is one of Keahi's new friends. They met while watching the tryouts for the Dragon Games, AJ being there for his friend Fay and Keahi for Jasper. They formed a bond for being slightly different from others: AJ being trans and Aedan being non-binary but still answering to male terms. Despite being in different parts of the schools, the two meet up outside of school, mostly at the Hocus Latte, and just talk about things. Garnet Blackburn As another child of fire, Keahi gets along well with Garnet, the only one person they know that has the power to control fire. They often train together. Keahi doesn't care much about Garnet's cold personality, they deal with it with Kalen sometimes, so they are used to it. Kalen Lanakila Kalen is the son of Poli'ahu and Aedan's best friend and has known hime since they were children. Unfortunately, their mothers are bitter enemies which makes it hard for them to even get together to play. Despite their mother's being enemies, the two don't care and are still the best of friends. Kalen was the first to notice that Aedan didn't like their original gender and did everything he could to help them. He doesn't care that Aedan goes by they/them terms, and is proud of them moving forward. He's also there for Aedan when they get their crush on Cascade de Mare after spending much time with her. Pet Pauahi Aedan has a pet fire dragon named Pauahi. How Aedan got Pauahi is unknown, and Keahi does not care. Pauahi is a dark red male dragon with a lighter shade to an orange underbelly. He has big amber eyes. Romance Aedan is pansexual demiromantic. Cascade de Mare Aedan isn't sure what exactly happened, but one day, they met Cascade who came to the Dragon Stalls with Jasper Raiden who introduced the two. Next thing they knew, they were chatting with the daughter of Neptune and having a wonderful time. Eventually, Jasper put Cascade and Aedan on a date, pretending it was for another Dragon Games Practice, but the date went well. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages